There are different kinds of vehicle illuminating and safety lights. A vehicle headlight assembly, for example, may be equipped with a light source, at least one reflecting surface, a projection lens, and a shutter located in the vicinity of a focus of the projection lens. Light rays reflected by the reflecting surface and directly coming from the light source provide a focused image of light. The projection lens projects the focused image of light into a forward direction and illuminates a predetermined area on a road. The shutter cuts off an unnecessary portion of light for the formation of light distribution pattern of the vehicle light. The unnecessary portion of light is typically a portion which generally illuminates in the direction of the vehicle, which can be a glare light to a driver of a car driving in an on-coming lane.
The light source of the vehicle headlight and all other vehicle warning, illuminating, safety, tail, brake, stop, etc. lights may consist of an incandescent bulb, a halogen source, a light emitting diode (LED) based source, etc. All these types of light sources are powered by the vehicle electrical system. The lights are typically dark when an engine is shut down. From a safety point of view, it is important to keep the vehicle light turned on as an emergency or safety light when a vehicle is parked, especially during the dark part of day. But the operator of a vehicle can't leave them turned on for a long period of time when the engine is shut down because a battery will become discharged.
There is a need for a method and system to collect and save multi-energy to power the emergency and parking lights when the regular vehicle electrical sources are not available.